The bumper of such a front section is provided in order to deform in a plastic fashion during a collision with an obstacle or with another vehicle and to purposefully absorb kinetic energy during this process. If the extent of the deformation is greater than an air gap that usually exists between the bumper and the radiator module, the bumper and the radiator come in contact with one another and the radiator is also deformed such that a costly repair or replacement thereof is required. The structure of the radiator mainly has thin sheets with little load-bearing capacity, the deformation of which hardly contributes to the desired absorption of kinetic energy. A minor collision, however, may already cause these thin sheets to deform to such a degree that the radiator is rendered inoperative. If this occurs, the vehicle can no longer be driven and needs to be towed, namely even if the accident otherwise result in body-work damage only.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective exists for developing a front section for a motor vehicle that can be repaired with low expenditures after a collision and reduces the risk of having to tow the vehicle due to damages to the radiator only. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.